In the past the problem of scaling fish has been repeatedly addressed in the art. There have been numerous types of fish scaling tools for use in conjunction with an electric drill, for example, to cause the tool to rotate rapidly about a longitudinally extending axis so that irregularities in the surface of the tool will be adapted to scrape the scale from a fish. This invention, generally, is of such a tool and constitutes an improved tool for use in scaling fish.
Representative prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,689 comprising an elongate tool to be connected to a motor driven device wherein the scaling teeth are formed by punching the same or chiseling the material so as to arrange a row of radially outwardly projecting teeth from the tool surface with the same being arranged in staggered fashion along the tool length; U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,642 is of a generally threaded tool to be connected as a motor driven drill and wherein a shield is provided to protect the operator from flying particles in the scaling operation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,564 is of a scaling device of the type described wherein a shield is provided to protect against flying fish scale; U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,956 is of a fish scaling tool having circular grooves with teeth defined therein with the teeth defining a tangential surface and wherein the tool is manufactured of plastic material; U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,276 is of a paring tool for fleshy vegetables and is composed of a member having longitudinally extending grooves defining a brink edge of the groove and the surface of the tool; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,544 is of a tool which is hollow with a plurality of rows and columns of holes in the wall of the tool to define teeth at the brink edge of the holes and the surface of the teeth.